cambiando nuestro destino
by dragonwar
Summary: que pasaria si naruto y hinata fueran exiliados de konoha por su amor y que sus hijos 16 años despues regresaran por su venganza y alguien trate de cambiarlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fi casi que por favor ténganme paciencia a seto toda clase de criticas

Cambio de escena

Los - - representan las conversaciones de las personas

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

_**Conversación de Kyubi **_

_**Prologo**_

_Dos siluetas__ escondidas en las sombras__ miraban la torre del Hokage mientras que a su alrededor toda Konoha estaba ardiendo en llamas y la devastación sea hacia presente en todo lugar_

_Una de ellas miro a la ot__ra mientras lo único que se le notaba eran unos ojos plateados y le decía: __-__por fin hermano nuestra venganza se completara- le dijo mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de la otra silueta, pero esta solo se limito__ a ver la al rostro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y solo se limito a contestarle:-te equivocas esta es la venganza de nuestros padres-al rato voltio su cara a la torre y con un suspiro le dijo:- es hora de acabar esto-la otra silueta se limito a contestar:-hai-_

_Un ninja iba corriendo por los pasillos de la torre hasta toparse con una puerta al abrir solo se le escucho decir: Hokage-sama tiene que salir de aquí ellos ya llegaron__- __mientras solo esperaba la repuesta de una rubia sentada en una silla contemplando la destrucción de su aldea, y sus mejillas corrían dos simples lagrimas y solo le limito a responderle:-no kakashi, no huiré si esta es la destrucción de Konoha también será la mía- mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas _

_Pero Hokage-sama kakashi tiene razón debe huir de aquí-le dijo otra silueta mientras se recostaba contra la pared __detrás de ella_

_Dime Hiashi-sama también estas de acuerdo-dijo la Hokage_

_Hai-se limito responder Hiashi _

_Entonces tu también de verías huir no te parece ya que tu estas entre los principales en su lista para su __venganza-dijo la Hokage volteándose para mirarlo al cara_

_-Lose pero debo pagar los precios por lo que le ice a mi hija-en su rostro salía una lágrima con un intenso dolor y tomando un suspiro se limito a decir:-Hinata perdóname-al acabar de decir esto se o yo una fuerte explosión mientras el ruido y el sonar de varias espadas sonaban entre si._

_La Hokage miro a kakashi y le dijo:- ya sabes que hacer ve por Shizune y trata de cambiar esto-_

_Kakashi la miro y desapareció en una nube de humo_

_Dime Hiashi estas listo para morir- le dijo la Hokage mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro _

_Así es Tsunade –sama- le dijo Hiashi mientras tomaba __pose de pelea, la Hokage al ver esto se levanto de su silla y se preparo para luchar_

_Se volvió a escuchar __otra__ clan explosión y con ella miles de gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, mientras la puerta volaba en mil pedazos y un intenso humo se pasaba por toda la habitación_

_Hiashi y Tsunade se mirando mutuamente mientras escuchaban unos leves pasos entrar en la habitación ambos voltearon su mirada asía aquel ruido._

_Dos pares de ojos con sus Sharingan activados miraban desde las cabezas de los Hokages la destrucción de Konoha y mostraban su indiferencia con una simple sonría sarcástica hasta que uno de ellos miro hacia la torre del Hokage vio una serie de explosiones y con una mirada fría miro hacia su lado donde había una sombra y le dijo.-Dime hermana no deberíamos ir también nosotros a divertirnos en este caos-esta le devolvió la mirada con la misma frialdad y solo le dijo-hm no __no__ es nuestra batalla además ellos nos dijeron que si interferíamos seriamos historia-_

_-Tienes razón no debemos empezar una batalla además de seguro mas tarde encontraremos una aldea para destruir- dijo la otra sombra sin voltear su mirada de la torre._

_-Así es hermano-dijo la otra sombra mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la orilla de una de las cabezas-pero por otro lado algo me dice que nos observan-_

_-Valla al parecer por fin te diste cuneta sasuki-dijo la otra sombra mientras cambiaba su mirada de la torre hacia de tras __de ellos,_

_Tsunade __oía__ unas risas sarcásticas__ salir del humo mientras este__ se __dispersaba__y con un leve suspiro que apenas alcanzo a tomar dijo: -valla pensé que nunca llegarían, saben me empezaban a preocupar-mientras dibujaba una sonrisa falsa en su rostro_

_Una de las siluetas se limito a decir sabes Hokage-sama no debería estar preocupada por nosotros si no por ti- al terminar de decir esto el humo se disperso y las dos siluetas empezaron a tomar silueta una de ellas era una chica hermosa, su cabello era de un rubio intenso y largo que le llegaban asta sus caderas, sus ojos plateados como los de un Hyuga, llevaba una pantaloneta negra y una blusa gris oscura y en sima de esta un chaleco de chunnin negro, mientras que la otra silueta se notaba a un chico que iba vestido no muy distinto a su hermana exento que en vez de la blusa llevaba un camisa verde, su rostro era igual al de Naruto__ excepto en sus ojos que eran como los de sus hermanas._

_Tsunade al igual que Hiashi se sorprendieron por su parentesco asía sus padres, Tsunade solo se limito a sonreí mientras unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro._

_-Dime por que lloras- dijo la chica rubia dime- acaso es por que vas a morir-_

_Tsunade no respondió nada mientras bajaba su rostro y con un leve suspiro dijo-son la misma imagen de sus padres_

_-nuestros padres ustedes no son nadie para mencionarlos-dijo el chico rubio mientras formaba una esfera de chakra al igual que su hermana entonces le dijo- lista Nani- ella inmediato __respondió- si Haku- al mismo tiempo ambos saltaron hacia las personas enfrente y gritaron al mismo tiempo-__- ¡__Rasengan!__-al escuchar esto Tsunade solo se limito a decir con una voz aguda- Naruto, Hinata perdónenme- _

_ "creo que esto es lo que me merezco después de la manera como los repudie" pensó Hiashi mientras esperaba su fin_

* * *

_Kakashi corría al lado de una preocupa Shizune cuando este le iba a decir algo se o yo una gran explosión detrás de ellos era la torre del Hokage que se derrumbaba en unos instantes kakashi miro a la persona de su lado y le dijo: -Shizune debemos apurarnos el per camino del primer Hokage es nuestra salvación y lo mas importante la de ellos para cambiar esta historia-_

_Shizune se limito a mirarlo y asentó con su cabeza_

_-Dime haku crees que ellos dos escaparon- dijo nani mientras con su mano derecha sostenía la cabeza de Hiashi la chica miro la cabeza de este y se limito a decir –dime que piensas tu abuelo-mientras que le mostraba una sonrisa de ángel-_

_Nani vámonos algo me dice que ellos no escaparon- dijo haku con una voz tan __fría__ como el hielo_

_-Kakashi muévete ya se acercan- decía Shizune apunto de tener un ataque emocional_

_Kakashi la miro y solamente dijo -listo lo tengo el jutsu del tiempo es hora de irnos-Shizune lo miro y le dijo –hai ya es __hora de cambiar el peor error de Konoha de hace 16 años y es hora de cambiarlo-_

_Continuara…………….._


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por todos los _review__ nunca pensé que recibiría tantos en mi primer fic_

Los - - representan las conversaciones de las personas

Los " " representan los pensamientos del personaje.

_**Conversación de Kyubi **_

Cambio de escena -0000000000-

Capitulo: 1

El regreso hacia donde todo comenzó

-Kakashi muévete ya se acercan- decía Shizune apunto de tener un ataque emocional

Kakashi la miro y solamente dijo -listo lo tengo el jutsu del tiempo es hora de irnos-Shizune lo miro y le dijo –hai ya es hora de cambiar el peor error de Konoha de hace 16 años y es hora de cambiarlo-

-00000000000000000000-

Los hermanos Uzumakis iban corriendo a toda velocidad cuando oyeron una fuerte explosión

-Haku, oíste eso-dijo la joven rubia mientras miraba a su hermano con cara de preocupación, este solo se limito a responder -esa explosión no puede ser posible a caso trataran de- el joven rubio corrió a gran velocidad al pensar bien en sus palabras mientras dejaba a su hermana atrás,

Ella a mirar la acción de su hermano se preocupo rotundamente "que abra sido para que mi hermano se a ya preocupado así" al momento escucho un leve ruido que la saco de sus pensamientos y volteo su cara a ver de donde provenía e inmediato abrió sus ojos a ver quienes eran y una leve frase salió de su boca-Uchihas que hacen aquí-

-0000000000000000-

El joven rubio y va corriendo a una gran velocidad sin darse cuenta de que había deja do a su hermana atrás, mientras iba concentrado en sus pensamientos sobre aquella explosión y lo mas importante de donde había salido esta"no es posible si no mas recuerdo por lo que me dijo mi padre aquel lugar era donde se protegía el pergamino del primer Hokage, aunque no exista ningún jutsu existente que nos detenga si es el que creo que es cambiaran la historia," después de pensar me dictadamente sus pensamientos callo en dos conclusiones que lo mortificaban a un mas "de seguro los mataran, o tal vez no no es posible que hagan eso después de todo lo que nos hicieron"

-0000000000000000000-

La chica seguía mirando de terminada mente a las personas que se encontraban delante de ella y tomando un suspiro dijo –sasuki-kun- volteo su mirada hacia una joven chica de su misma edad su cabello era tan oscuro como la noche su cara y su cuerpo eran como los de Sakura, su vestimenta era igual solo que el color de esta era azul oscuro y llevaba el símbolo de los Uchiha a de lante de su vestido y en su espalda.

Al terminar de definirla volteo su rostro hacia su lado y con un leve sonrojo dijo-Sai-kun era un chico de la misma edad de ellas, su cabello era corto y alborotado oscuro, sus ojos eran negros como la misma oscuridad su vestimenta era simple un pantalón militar blanco y con una camisa azul y enzima de esta llevaba un chaleco chunnin con el símbolo Uchiha,

-hola Nani cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo el joven Uchiha

Así es vieja amiga-gritaba la pelinegra mientras saltaba sobre esta abrazándola

La rubia solo le respondió también me da gusto verte sasuki

Dime Nani donde esta tu hermano-dijo el joven Uchiha

-000000000000000000-

Maldición, maldición, maldecía una y otra vez lo que me temía era cierto ellos viajaron al pasado, lo decía mientras sus ojos de notaban un tremendo miedo-si es lo que pienso será nuestro fin escucho unos fuertes ruidos detrás de el, al instante volteo sacando con una gran rapidez una kunai pero vio inmediatamente quienes eran y se tranquilizo un poco y solo se limito a decir –son ustedes dos, hay estabas hermana-

-Sabes Haku de verías aprender a saludar con mas animo-

-No estoy de humor sasuki sabes- respondió Haku

Entonces paso lo que pensaba, no es así-dijo Sai con total indiferencia

No entiendo que paso que-dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, Haku miro a su hermana como si fuera una tonta y a la chica de a su lado y sin darse cuenta dio un leve sonrojo y esta le respondió con otro.

-Verán esa explosión, viendo los pergaminos y sellos supongo que kakashi y Shizune viajaron al pasado-dijo el joven Uzumaki

La chica rubia abrió sus ojos con un gran asombro y miedo, mientras que sasuki, la miraba preocupada,

-Dime Haku pensaste que cuando entraste a la aldea y empezaste a destruir a toda Konoha, a sus habitantes tanto ninjas, mujeres y niños, ellos no tendrían un plan de reserva sabiendo lo que les harían, dijo Sai

-Sabía que harían algo pero nunca pensé que se arriesgarían de esta manera-respondió Haku con gran preocupación

-Que haremos hermano-dijo Nani con una voz llorona

-No te preocupes los seguiremos al pasado-le respondió su hermano mientras empezaba a tranquilizarse

-Pues eso tendrá que esperar han llegado lo refuerzo de Konoha los ninjas de la arena-dijo sasuki mientras miraba a cientos de ninjas acercándose

-Bueno creo que nos divertiremos un poco mas-dijo la rubia mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos

Así es, hoy miles morirán y la tierra de Konoha se bañara en sangre-dijo Sai con una risa en su rostro que daba un tremendo miedo con solo mirarla

A terminar de decir esto los cuatro ninjas corrieron hacia donde ellos, al poco momento se oyeron por todo lo que daba de Konoha los gritos, llantos y suplicas de cientos de personas que corrían y gritaban por sus vidas,

La joven chica rubia y de ojos plateados miraba a su alrededor el holocausto por llamarlo así pero en realidad era una matanza y solo se limito a pensar" si tan solo eso no hubiera ocurrido ase 16 años kakashi y Shizune si viajaron a matarnos por favor háganlo quiero evitar esta vida" a terminar de pensar esta saco su espada y empezó a participar de la masacre y empezó a decapitar a todo aquel que se le atravesara y volvió a pensar "pero si viajaron a cambiar nuestras vidas les deseo suerte" al terminar de pensar noto como una lagrima corría por su rostro y con un suspiro dijo- lo que paso hace 16 años-

16 años antes

Iba caminado la Kunoichi Hyuga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba el cielo azul y su mano derecha tocaba las hermosas flores que habían a su lado mientras que su izquierda tocaba su vientre acariciándolo su abe mente.

Pensaba una y otra vez lo feliz que se sentía pero también lo preocupada que estaba pues no hace mucho tiempo se avía enterado que estaba embarazada de su querido y amado Naruto-kun al pensar eso sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar aquella noche en la que por fin le dijo lo que sentía a el, y aun mas al saber que su amor era correspondido y que después de eso ambos se acariciaron y empezaron amarse como si fueran uno solo.

Pero al momento de recordar aquella mágica noche, de una pensó en sus consecuencias ahora ella llevaba en su vientre a los hijos de un ninja que casi todo el clan Hyuga y parte de Konoha odiaban o temían por que solo ese ser habitaba dentro de el, de seguro su padre Hiashi-sama los mataría al nacer o aun peor la mataría a ella con ellos y a su querido Naruto-kun, tomo un gran suspiro y dijo: Naruto-kun regresa pronto de tu misión-

-000000000000000000-

Un chico rubio de al parecer unos 21 años iba corriendo a gran velocidad y de un momento a otro sintió un gran dolor en su corazón lo cual lo obligo a detenerse rápidamente

Su compañero volteo y se preocupo rotundamente Naruto estas bien dijo el joven Hyuga

Si así es Neji-san estoy bien pero tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo el joven mientras tocaba su corazón y con un suspiro suave dijo-Hinata-chan-

Continuara…………………..

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo y por favor dejen sus review ha seto toda clase de criticas


	3. Chapter 3

recordatorio

Sai y Sasuki son los hermanos uchihas

Haku y Nani son los hermanos uzumakis

sobre que si son amigos solo dos de ellas los otros son enemigos a muerte

Los - - representan las conversaciones de las personas

Los "" representan los pensamientos del personaje.

Cambio de escena -0000000000-

Capitulo 2:

Confusión entre hermanos

Un chico rubio de al parecer unos 21 años iba corriendo a gran velocidad y de un momento a otro sintió un gran dolor en su corazón lo cual lo obligo a detenerse rápidamente

Su compañero volteo y se preocupo rotundamente Naruto estas bien dijo el joven Hyuga

Si así es Neji-san estoy bien pero tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo el joven mientras tocaba su corazón y con un suspiro suave dijo-Hinata-chan

-00000000000000000000-

Estaban dos sombras discutiendo en voz alta mientras otras dos los veían de cierta distancia y lo único que se oían era gritos sobre la decisión de una de estas

-debemos destruir Konoha aquí en el pasado y ahora-decía un chico rubio irritado por la negación de su hermana

-no, no volveré a cometer esa atrocidad, además solo vinimos a detenerlos a ellos- decía Nani mientras varias lagrimas corrían por su rostro y la desesperación se no taba en su cara

-eres una maldita te atreves a desafiar mi autoridad- decía Haku mientras miraba a su hermana con ojos llenos de odio y sed de sangre

-tu autoridad quien te crees que eres nuestro padre- dijo nani mientras le pegaba una cachetada a su hermano, este inmediatamente reacciono de volviéndole un golpe en su rostro y lanzándola a varios metros de el.

Nani miraba a su hermano desde el piso mientras escupía sangre por la boca e inmediato se sorprendió cuando lo vio formando un Rasenga en su mano izquierda el cual iba dirigido en contra de ella, pensó que ese seria su fin pero vio una silueta delante de ella en pose de protegerla lo único que le pudo decir: -que crees que haces sasuki-

Ella inmediato volteo la cara y se limito a decir-protegiendo a mi amiga y rival- mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-sasuki retírate o te matare a ti también-decía Haku saliéndose de sus casillas

-as lo si te atreves Haku, no me importa si me matas,-al terminar de decirlo bajo su rostro y con un suspiro le dijo- además tengo que pagar por mis pegados tarde o temprano y se que tu también tendrás que hacerlo-

A escuchar estas palabras Haku se irrito aun más y comenzó a formar un Chidori en su mano derecha. Acción que sorprendió a todos los presentes incuso a Sai el cual miraba la escena con una total indiferencia y frialdad,

Haku miro el rostro de las dos personas delante el y con una sonrisa en su rostro en peso a funcionar el Rasenga y el Chidori de ambos brazos, forjándose así una gran esfera de chakra que inmediato se lo lanzo, a ellas sin escrúpulo alguno.

Se o yo una temible explosión por todo el bosque mientras que dos cuerpos volaban por los aires al caer al suelo ambos se empezaron a desangrar

Haku miro el cuerpo de su hermana mientras este se encontraba en un mal estado y vio un rio de sangre salía corriendo al alrededor de este y volteo su miraba así el de sasuki el cual estaba pero que el de Nani y con una sonrisa superior les dijo: se los dije que no me desafiaran- al acabar de decir esto se limito a mirar a Sai y le indico con su cara que lo siguiera

Este se paro del árbol donde se recostaba y le asentó con la cabeza a Haku, paso por el lado de su hermana la cual solo escupía sangre por su boca, el volteo su mirada a Haku y cuando vio que se empezó a marcharse lo siguió pensando" esta la pagaras caro Haku"

Haku a mirar el rostro de Sai se empezó preocuparse sabia que había gastado mucha energía en ese ataque y que si Sai se daba cuenta de ello no dudaría en matarlo"

-00000000000000000-

Kakashi y Shizune miraron con preocupación el lugar de donde había salido aquella explosión sabia que ellos ya habían llegado

Kakashi miro a Shizune y le dijo con un rostro lleno de preocupación y le dijo: Shizune tengo un mal presentimiento algo me dice que debemos ir a revisar aquel sector

Shizune lo miro con un rostro lleno de terror y miedo y solo se limito a sentar con la cabeza su aceptación. Ambos salieron a gran velocidad hacia allá mientras se temían lo peor.

Después de cierto tiempo llegaron a un sector en el bosque de donde se encontraban y vieron esa horrible escena dos chicas tiradas en el suelo una rubia y la otra pelinegra sabían quienes eran y se asustaron, pero se preocuparon a un mas al ver sus heridas tan gravez y profundas que se hallaban por todo su cuerpo, Shizune rápidamente corrió hacia ellas y empezó a revisar la gravedad de estas, mientras kakashi miro con total preocupación aquella situación y pensó "que ser seria capaz de las timarlas de esta manera, que grase de monstruo haría algo como esto" al terminar de sacar sus conclusiones que le dejaron mas dudas que respuestas vio que faltaban dos personas solo se le ocurrió lo peor en aquella situación "será que fue uno de ellos, pero que clase de ser lastimaría a si a su hermana" inmediato escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamiento -kakashi ven ayúdame te necesito.. Tenemos que… hacer algo… o podrían… morir-le decía Shizune apunto de soltar miles de lagrimas, kakashi se limito a mirarla y solo asentó con su cabeza

-00000000000000000-

Iva caminando una joven chica Hyuga por la antigua Konoha con una sonrisa que apenas podía sacar, se dirigía a su casa lo cual la preocupaba aun mas y solo le originaba mas dudas "que haría ella cuando su padre se enterrara, tendría el apoyo de Naruto" al pensar esto negó inmediatamente con su cabeza sabia que Naruto la apoyaría no solo a ella si no a ellos sus hijos" sin darse cuenta Hinata estaba apunto de chocar con otra persona y solo se limito a decir-Sakura-chan que ase usted por aquí-

La pelirosada al so su vista en la cual se notaba una total preocupación como en la de Hinata, esta solo la saludo con unas breves palabras, para que su voz no delatara su situación-Hinata-chan como esta-

Hinata le respondió – bien, dime te encuentras bien, te veo muy mal-

La pelirrosa solo le dijo-Hinata podríamos hablar tengo que decírselo alguien no lo soporto mas- sin darse cuenta empezaba a salir varias lagrimas del rostro de Sakura, ella al notar aquella situación se abalanzo sobre Hinata y la apretó fuerte.

Hinata al notar aquella situación en la que se encontraba su amiga se la llevo a su casa.

Cuando llegaron a esta. Hinata y Sakura entraron en una de las salas de aquella enorme mansión, al llegar a esta notaron que tente se encontraba en esta, mientras chalaba con una alegre Ino

Ellas al notar la cara de preocupación de Hinata y el estado de Sakura se asustaron y preguntaron que sucedía, Sakura solo se limito a responder-chicas estoy embarazada al escuchar estas palabras todas se sobresaltaron con una total preocupación sabían que si Sakura se encontraba en aquella situación el padre seria Sasuke Uchiha el mismo que ahora era uno de los criminares mas buscados por el libro bingo por su traición hacia Konoha.

Hinata se sorprendió pero inmediatamente comprendió la situación de su amiga, ya que la su ya no era muy distinta

El silencio se hizo presente por toda la sala todas miraban disimuladamente a Sakura tratando de encontrar respuestas en aquella situación pero esta solo se limito a bajar su cabeza y tomando un leve suspiro dijo; tendré que irme de Konoha

Al escuchar esto Ino se sobre salto de sin pensar sus acciones de una le dijo: que pero por que Sakura no es necesario que te vallas si lago te falta nosotras te ayudaremos- mientras todas asentaban con su cabeza

-es por el bien de ellos si se que dan acá serán rechazados y odiados por todos en la aldea al igual que su padre- decía la pelirosa mientras varias lagrimas corrían por su rostro

Ino se enojo y le iba apegar una bofetada pero Tenten la detuvo a tiempo y le dijo a Sakura- mira Sakura somos tus amigas pero estoy de acuerdo con Ino no es necesario que te vallas pude que Sasuke se ahora un maldito traidor incluso después de la muerte de su hermano siguió siendo un renegado, no significa que ellos tengan que pagar la estupideces de su padre, no es asa Hinata- pero todas al ver que no había respuesta voltearon hacia ella y la vieron desmayada

HINATA QUE TE SUCEDE dijo Ino alterada

Inmediato entro Hanabi a la sala asustada al ver la escena, sabia que hacer pues conocía la situación de su hermana pus para ser sincera era la única, la tomo por el hombro y les dijo a todas que todo estaría bien mientras salía aye bar la a su habitación

Todas que da ron preocupadas pero tenían que solucionar un problema mayor ahora convencer a Sakura que no se fuera de Konoha

-0000000000000000-

Dos sombras veían a Konoha desde lo mas alto de la copa de un árbol una de ellas solo se limito a decir -espérame Hinata muy pronto estaremos juntos- volteo su mirada hacia su lado y solo le dijo ala persona de su lado; vámonos Neji-san, este solo se limito asentar con la cabeza y con un suspiro dijo Tenten,

Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban siendo observados por dos siluetas desde lejos

Una de ellas dijo -mira acaso aquel no es tu padre-

Haku solo respondió- si asi es pero debemos encontrar rápido a kakashi y Shizune antes de que traten de matarlo

Sai solo se limito a sonreír dime Haku -en realidad crees que lo que quieren es matarlos…… o tal vez tu hermana tiene razón..

Haku miro con odio a Sai y le dijo fuerte: mi hermana es un maldita tonta además de seguro ya debe de estar muerta junto con la tuya…….

Continuara……………………

espero que les aya gustado este capitulo acepto toda clase de criticas

en el proximo esplicare mas sobre las causas de los actos de los uzumakis


	4. Chapter 4

Los - - representan las conversaciones de las personas

Los "" representan los pensamientos del personaje.

_**Conversación de Kyubi **__**y descendientes**_

Cambio de escena -0000000000-

( ) Intervenciones del autor

Capitulo 3:

La decisión de Nani Uzumaki

-0000000000000000-

(en el capitulo anterior)

Dos sombras veían a Konoha desde lo mas alto de la copa de un árbol una de ellas solo se limito a decir -espérame Hinata muy pronto estaremos juntos- volteo su mirada hacia su lado y solo le dijo ala persona de su lado; vámonos Neji-san, este solo se limito asentar con la cabeza y con un suspiro dijo Tenten,

Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban siendo observados por dos siluetas desde lejos

Una de ellas dijo -mira acaso aquel no es tu padre-

Haku solo respondió- si asi es pero debemos encontrar rápido a kakashi y Shizune antes de que traten de matarlo

Sai solo se limito a sonreír dime Haku -en realidad crees que lo que quieren es matarlos…… o tal vez tu hermana tiene razón..

Haku miro con odio a Sai y le dijo fuerte: mi hermana es un maldita tonta además de seguro ya debe de estar muerta junto con la tuya…….

Continuara……………………

-0000000000000000000-

Lo único que podía ver era un pasillo oscuro, con caminos a ambos lados. El agua le llegaba a los tobillos y un olor a enfermedad llenaba el ambiente. La joven Uzumaki no comprendía donde se encontraba y cuando trato de recordar lo ocurrido, cayó de rodillas y cientos de lágrimas con un intenso dolor corrían por su rostro, y empezó a recordar las horribles imágenes de la discusión que había tenido con su supuesto hermano quien se atrevió a lastimarle de esa manera e incluso trato de matarla, al pensar en lo ultimo se sobresalto. Entonces este lugar acaso, acaso estoy muerta-diganme acaso estoy muerta- pero sus gritos solo daban eco en las paredes de aquel inhóspito lugar hasta que oyó una risa la cual llamo su atención volteo su cara así donde provenía aquella risa y sin darse cuenta estaba enfrente de una enorme celda.

No lo estas mi niña, puedes créeme-decía una zorra detrás aquella celda mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

Nani al ver aquel ser, se sorprendió y sintió miedo en todo su ser, poco a poco sentía que en toda su alma se inundaba un enorme dolor y sufrimiento,

La joven estaba apunto de romper en lagrimas, querría, lo deseaba, con todo su ser salir de aquel apocalíptico lugar,

Nunca en su vida había esperado encontrarse con ella siempre trato de evadir aquel horrendo ser. Tomando todas las fuerzas que podía le dijo-tu eres, tu……… aquel horrendo ser que habita dentro de mi, sora, la hija de Kyuubi-

(para los que querían saber si había parte de Kyuubi dentro de los hijos de Naruto, si si la hay)

-Sabes deberías respetarme un poco… creo que lo merezco después de que nuestro querido hermano trato de matarnos… y e regenerado parte de nuestro cuerpo-

-Ja y que esperas que te lo agradezca,- le decía nani tratando de componer su postura ante aquel ser

-Nani, nani mi querida mitad, si no te as dado cuenta Haku trato de matarte por lo cuanto a mi también... solo te llame para planear nuestra venganza contra ese insecto… le dijo la descendiente de Kyuubi mostrando cierta superioridad-

-Vengarnos de Haku bromeas el es mas fuerte que nosotras-

-Pero quien dijo que solo lo haríamos nosotras dos apenas-

-De que abras sora a quien piensas involucrar en esto, ya han pagado muchos inocentes, el error de unos cuantos-le decía nani mientras varias lagrimas empezaban a bajar por su rostro

-Lo se, por eso so le pediremos ayuda a los que ya lo están…. Debemos cambiar la historia que nos llevo a esto…-

-Por que lo haces sora por que tratas de cambiarlo, acaso lo seres como tu no disfrutan la destrucción, el sufrimiento y el dolor de otros…. Hasta creo que disfrutaste la muerte de mis padres…….-

Te equivocas… decía sora mientras varias lagrimas corrían por su rostro… tu no eres la única que lo as perdido todo, recuerda que al morir tu padre también lo hizo el mío

Nani bajo su cabeza y comenzó a meditar en aquellas palabras y solo dijo-esta bien detendremos a nuestro hermano Haku y cambiaremos la historia de nuestros padres- decía Nani mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa por todo su rostro..

-gracias, …. Bueno es hora de que despiertes kakashi y Shizune deben de estar preocupados-

-entonces ellos nos salvaron, pero por que se supone que somos enemigos-

-creo que eso se lo debes preguntar a ellos-

-000000000000000-

Hiashi estaba en la sala con una gran preocupación esperaba al medico el cual estaba dándole una revisión a su hija Hinata la cual llevaba ya varias horas desmayada

Dentro de la habitación…

Por favor doctor no se lo diga a mi padre, matara a mi hermana por eso. Decía una preocupada Hanabi

Pero jovencita es mi trabajo además creo que Hiashi-sama lo entenderá-le decía el medico mientras empacaba sus útiles

No, no mi padre no lo entenderá es que el padre de aquellas criaturas inocentes es Naruto Uzumaki…

-dijiste Naruto Uzumaki-decía el doctor con una gran sorpresa en su rostro-bueno eso lo cambia todo, con razón tu preocupación,

Tomo un leve suspiro y miro a la joven muchacha que se acostaba en su cama estaba bien atenta aquella conversación pero no había decidido tomar participación de aquella discusión entre su hermana y el. –esta bien no le diré nada a su padre jovencitas.

Hinata y Hanabi al escuchar aquellas palabras saltaran ron hacia donde el medico y lo abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas demostrando su enorme gratitud

En la sala de la mansión Hyuga…

-dígame doctor que es lo que tiene ella-decía Hiashi sin mostrar interés alguno

-nada importante, solo estaba debilitada un poco le recomiendo que le den comidas nutritivas-le decía el medico tratando de no mostrar su preocupación

Gracias doctor-decía Hiashi mientras le mostraba la salida a este

Al salir este Hiashi volteo y se dirigió directamente donde se encontraba Hinata y tomando un leve suspiro le empezó a gritar-DEBILITADAD DEFINITIVAMENTE ERES UNA BASURA SIN REMEDIO, UNA INUTIL, UNA BUENA PARANADA-justo cuando le iba a pegar una bofetada a du hija una mano lo detuvo…Hiashi mirando sorprendido de quien era y con otro fuerte grito le dijo-QUE PRETENDES HANABI-

-no debes golpear a mi hermana en su estado esta muy débil y si lo haces podrías matarle-

Hiashi ante estas palabras bajo su mano y trato de tranquilizarse y se marcho de aquel lugar no sin antes decirle a Hinata con una miraba lleno de odio –mas vale que te recuperes pronto para darte tu castigo

Ante estas palabras Hinata bajo su rostro, llevo su mano hacia su bolsillo para sacar una kunai, pero una mano la detuvo, miro a quien la había detenido era su hermana

Hanabi espero que su padre se retirara del todo, ya solas de dijo a su hermana mayor-no Hinata no debes cometer se mejan te estupidez, acaso quieres que algo malo les pase a ellos decía Hanabi mientras sobaba el vientre de su hermana

Esta solo le mostro una sonrisa de total sinceridad-tienes razón hermana debo pensar en ellos –decía Hinata mientras abrazaba a su hermana y le da va un beso en la mejilla

-te prometo que cuando te encuentres en tu mejor estado, te ayudare…le decía Hanabi mientras miraba con una gran determinación a su hermana

-me ayudaras en que Hanabi-decía Hinata preocupada por la reacción de su hermana

-así es te ayudare a matar a nuestro padre-decía Hanabi con una mayor determinación

-gracias-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Hinata por que fue interrumpida por una voz que la lleno de alegría

-a quien van a matar-decía una voz apareciendo en una cortina de humo al dispersarse esta, Hinata salió corriendo así su querido Naruto

Continuara……….

Vaya espero que les haya gustado este fic

Por favor dejen _review__ a seto toda clase de críticas_

_En el próximo fic hablare un poco mas sobre el embarazo de Sakura ya que no lo mente en este capitulo y claro sobre el de Hinata_

_¿__a__ caso Naruto ayudara a matar a su suegro cuando se entere de lo ocurrido?¿Nani podrá detener a su hermano y cambiar el futuro de sus padres?¿Haku podrá destruir Konoha en el pasado al igual como lo hizo con la del futuro?¿acaso estoy en empezando hablar de esto como si fuera una novela que por cierto las detesto?_


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA A TODOS BUENO SI ES QUE AUN HAY ALGUEIN QUE LEE MIS FIC SE QUE MUCHOS ME QUIEREN MATAR NO LOS CULPO YO TAMBIEN LO HARIA LLEVO MUCHO DEMASIADO SIN ACTUALIZAR PERO AH PASADO MUCHO EN MI VIDA DEMASIADO TERMINE UN TIEMPO EN EL EJERCITO TRATE DE INVOLUCRARME EN LA UNIVERSIDAD BUENO NO LOS QUIERO MOLESTAR SOLO LES DIRE QUE ALGUNOS FIC SERAN REEDITADOS CAMBIADOS MEJORADOS SI NO ES POR MI LES PASO MIS DERECHOS A warrior-fire mi gran amigo les digo que tengan paciencia y que pronto se orgfanizaran las ideas los errores ortograficos, es que como colombiano que soy y que me respete copiamos mal mejor dicho como leemos jajaja gracias por su comprencion y les pido que ya dejen de enviarme los mensajes amenzantes al correo se que me los meresco pero calma 


End file.
